The Cricket Match
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: Ummm...no summary... birthday gift for meghu and a treat for my readers. KaVi OS. Hope you all will like it. Please do R n R... Thank u...
_**Hi everyone! I m Back with a new KaVi OS. This one is gonna be my favorite OS among my fictions because this plot is so so so close to my heart! I have tried to make it as sweet and simple as possible!**_

 _ **I would first of all love to thank all those who show the courage of reading my "WITHOUT ANY LOGIC" type stories and leave such lovely and sugary sweet reviews! Thanks a lot dear readers and reviewers! I don't have words to thank you all! All I can do is give a treat to all my lovely readers by writing this fiction! So, in short this story is a tribute to my sweet reviewers and it is also a birthday gift for my sweetheart aka my sweetie aka meghana016.**_

 _ **Meghu, yeah I know u asked for an IshYant fiction but you know what this story suits best on KaVi. So,I thought of writing it on KaVi. Sholly! But I promise I will come up with an IshYant fic as soon as possible.**_

"The Cricket Match That Brought Us Closer!"

 _ **Every New Morning Is Full Of New Thoughts,New Hopes,New Inspirations,New Admirations And Sometimes New And Unknown Feelings.**_

 _ **New Feelings In Heart For Someone. May Be! :)**_

 _A Girl Came Out Of Washroom After Getting Ready! She Was Wearing Blue Colored Denim Shirt And Black Jeans! She Was Looking Damn Amazing In That Outfit. Her Hairs Were Tied In Pony. She Never Needed Any Kind Of Make-Up For Making Her Look Beautiful Because She Was A Natural Beauty. Her Eyes, Her Eyes Were So Beautiful And Sparkling And Magical. Anyone Can Easily Be Lost In Them! Her Skin Was Milky And Soft And Her Body Was In Perfect Shape, Also It Was Well Toned! Her Simplicity Was Also A Symbol Of True Beauty!_

 _She Came Near The Mirror, Rechecked Her Appearance And Smiled!_

 _That Smile Was A Different One For Sure! It Was Not Like The Other Days' Smile! This One Was More Beautiful And Cute!_

 _She Was Thinking Something Just When She Heard A Voice..._

 _ **"PURVI beta, jaldi aao. Naashta ready hai! Bureau jaane ke liye Late ho raha hai na! Chalo jaldi se aao!" Purvi's mom called her.**_

 _She Came Out Of Her Trails Of Thoughts And Went Down To Have Her Breakfast. She Soon Did Her Breakfast And Went To The Bureau!_

 **...IN THE BUREAU...**

 _ **"Kal kitna mazaa aaya na!"**_ **Said PANKAJ.**

 _ **"Haan bhai,jeetne me to mazaa aata hi hai Pankaj!"**_ **Said DUSHYANT Glaring Angrily On KAVIN.**

 _ **"Hey,mujhe kyu ghoor raha hai yaar!Maine kya kiya hai? Me to achaa hi khela tha!"**_ **Said KAVIN making a cute and innocent face.**

 _ **"Haan Haan! Kitnaaaaaa achaaa khela tha aapne SIR!"**_ **Said ISHITA sarcastically.** _ **"Zaraa bataayenge aap, ki aap kahaan khoye hue the last ke 2 CRUCIAL OVERS me?"**_ **She Continued.**

 _ **"Are,kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho bechaare ko? Isiki wajah se to hum log jeete! Hum to use thanks kehna chaahte hain! Thank you Kavin"**_ **Said ABHIJEET while giving HI-FIVE to Pankaj.**

 _ **"Sir, iski wajah se... Iski wajah se aapka Kal kitnaaaa faayda ho gaya! Is kameene se to Maine baat hi nai karnii."**_ **Said Dushyant.**

 _ **"Are thanda ho jaa bhai! C'mon yaar, hu to me bhi insaan hi na. Me galti nai kar sakta hu kya? Huhhh! Peeche hi pad gaye yaar sab log!"**_ **Said Kavin irritatedly.**

 _ **"Oye,Teri nautanki band kar. Chup chaap bata Chakkar kya hai? Hua kya tha Kal tujhe?"**_ **Said Dushyant** _ **.**_

 _ **"Abe yaar, kya hai teko? Kuch nai hua hai mujhe! I m as usual amazing! Kal bas kuch sochne lag gaya tha to dhyaan nai raha and match haar gaye hum. So what dude? Ek baar haar gaye to haar gaye. Konsa ye WORLD CUP tha Jo itna emotional ho raha h? Itne emotional to shaayad INDIAN CRICKET TEAM ke captain DHONI bhi nai hue honge jab unki team haari thi World Cup!Next time jeet jaayenge phir se! Why are you getting so much hyper?"**_ **Said The Frustrated Kavin.**

 _KAVIN Went From There._

 _ **"Aaj achaanak Kavin sir ko kya ho gaya? Pehle to kabhi dushyant Sir pe Itna nahi chillaaye..."**_ **Said Pankaj.**

 _Dushyant Went Behind Kavin._

 _ **Oohhooo... Ooppss... Why's Kavin So Angry?**_

 _ **Chalo, Let's Check Out What Was The Mistake Of Kavin Due To Which They Lost The "WORLD CUP" :p :p ;) ;)**_

 _ **...FLASHBACK...**_

 _It Was Sunday And Every Member Of The CID Team Wanted To Enjoy And Get A Break From Their Tedious Job! So, All Of Them Decided To Play A Cricket Match Of About 10 Overs! :) Two Teams Were Divided..._

 **TEAM A-** Abhijeet, Daya , Tarika, Shreya, Freddy, Pankaj, Mayur, Vansh, Vikram, Karan, Vineet. (I needed to include Vineet just to make a complete Cricket Team of 11 players. There is no over all role of him in the story! :))

 **TEAM B-** Kavin, Dushyant, Purvi, Ishita, ACP Sir ;):p, Salunkhe sir, Vaibhav, Sachin, Rajat, Tasha, Vivek. (Again I know Rajat, Tasha, Vivek were not there at the time of Kavin and Dushyant but they were needed to complete a Cricket Team of 11 players!)

 **TEAM A Won The Toss And Chose To Bat!**

 _Abhijeet And Daya Were Batting And Dushyant Was Bowling And Obviously Rest Were Fielding!_

 _Almost After 3-4 Overs Abhijeet Again Tried To Hit A Big Shot,May Be A 4 Or A 6!_

 _But Kavin And Purvi Reached To Take The Ball But While They Were Picking Up The Ball Their Hands Touched And It Was Like Some Kind Of Current Passed Through Their Bodies! They Both Looked At Each Other And For a Few Seconds They Were So Lost In Each Other's Eyes That They Didn't Even Realised That They Were Playing a Cricket Match And They Were Having A Ball In Their Hands!_

 _Yeah, Its True That They Both Were Very Close Friends But From Past Few Days, Something Has Surely Changed Between Them Which Even They Were Not Able To Understand. Earlier Also They Used To Hug Each But They Never Felt Like Some Kind Of Current Passing Through Their Bodies! So..So Why Is All This Happening From Past Few Days?_

 _What's This feeling? Is This What Is Called Love?_

 _ **"Are Kavin pass the ball dude! Purvi I request you to pass the ball at least! C'mon guys, what are u both up to? What are u both doing? Kavin inke 2 runs ho chuke h dude. Kya kar raha h? Kavin jaldi pass kar... We have got a chance to knock out Abhi sir. PURVII...KAVINN..GUYSSSSS..."**_ **Dushyant shouted.**

 _ **"Kavin/Kavin sir..."**_ **Many Voices Were Heard But They Both Were Lost In Each Other's Eyes.**

 _ **"KAVINNNNNN... I WILL KILL U DUDE. PASS THE BALL"**_ **Dushyant shouted as loud as possible.**

 _With This They Both Came Out Of The Trance And Kavin Passed The Ball. Purvi Was So Embarrassed That She Quitely moved Away From There._

 _Kavin Was Also Embarrassed Because Of Whatever Happened A Few Minutes Ago And Was Utterly Confused. He Ruffled His Hairs And Moved Towards Dushyant._

 _ **Aankhon se teri aankhein milaau,**_

 _ **Apni hi nazron se chupta hu main...**_

 _ **"Dushu, Sorry yaar... Pata nai..."**_

 _ **"Huhhh..."**_ **Dushyant said while cutting Kavin in middle and gave him an angry glare and moved from there.**

 _Kavin Scratched His Head And Made "Ohh Teri! Marr Gaya Yaar" Waala Look._

 **Soon The 10 Overs Of TEAM A Were Over. And They Scored A Total Of 96 Runs With The Loss Of 5 Wickets. And TEAM B needed To Score 97 Runs In Just 60 Balls.**

 **And The Team Members Were Planning A Strategy For The Match.**

 **Soon The Match Started Again. Team A Were Fielding And Team B Batting.**

 _Rajat And Sachin Came For Batting First._

 _They Were Batting Well And Scored Around 27 Runs In 3 Overs._

 _And Again Sachin Tried A Big Shot. And Everyone Was Cheering Them._

 _ **"Woahhhh! Awesome work sachin/sachin sir."**_ **Team B Members Cheered Him.**

 _ **"Yayyyyyyy... Amazing work pankaj!"**_ **Said Abhijeet.**

 _ **"Nooooooooo..."**_ **Said Team B Members.**

 _Yes, Sachin Got Out. A Big Loss For Team B._

 _After Sachin , Kavin Came On The Crease._

 _After The Completion Of 5.2 Overs Rajat Got Out._

 _Again A Big Loss for Them._

 _Now, Purvi Came On The Crease._

 _They Were Playing Well. Kavin Was Hitting Fours And Sixes. And After About 7.2 Overs, Purvi Tried A Big Shot But Unfortunately Got Out._

 _ **"Nooooooooo..."**_ **Screamed The Members Of Team B.**

 _ **"Sorry Kavin sir, I tried that big shot so that it will be helpful for us to win. But, Mein Out Ho Gayi Sir!"**_ **Said Purvi.**

 _ **"Koi baat nahi purvi, we will manage. Relax! But ya, well played!"**_ **He Said With A Humble Smile.**

 _ **"All the best Sir. I trust you and I know you will give your best so that our team wins. You will,na?"**_ **Purvi Said Innocently.**

 _Kavin Just Nodded His Head As Yes. And Purvi Went From There And After Her Dushyant Came On The Crease._

 _ **"**_ **Kv,** _ **yaar tu already ek baar galti kar chuka hai while fielding and Abhi tak to tune acha khela hai to ab Jo 2.4 overs Baaki hai na, please unme bhi ache se khelna nahi to mujhse bura Koi nahi hoga!"**_ **Warned Dushyant.**

 _But Our Poor Kv Was Lost Somewhere Else._

 _Kv's Thought_ _ **\- Gosh! She Is Just So Cute And Innocent! And Her Smile Is So Pretty Which Makes Her Even More Beautiful.**_

 _Soon The Match Started Again But Poor Kv Was Not Able To Concentrate On The Match And Rest 4 Balls Became DOT BALLS!_

 _ **"Kavin, kya kar raha hai yaar. Maine kaha na Koi galti nahi. Bhai 2 overs me 40 runs banaane hai. Karna hi hai bhai!"**_

 _ **"Dushyant yaar pata nai achaanak se balls hit hi nahi ho paa rahi hai. Its not my fault na!"**_

 _ **"Ya obviously Mera hi fault hai Jo tu meri team mein hai! What's wrong with you dude? Cricket me aisi galti to tune kabhi nahi ki then aaj achaanak aisa kyu?"**_

 _ **"Mujhe nahi pata. Anyways, let's play. Mein theek se khelunga."**_

 _ **"Better for you."**_

 _The Next Over Started And After The End Of That Over Team B Were 67 By The Loss Of 3 Wickets._

 _ **"Dushyant bro, 30 runs 6 balls me. Bana lega na tu? Teri batting hai abhi!"**_

 _ **"Agar hum haar gaye na to mujhse bura Koi nahi hoga yaad rakhna Mr. Kavin!"**_

 _Kavin Was Completely Horrified After All It Was Completely His Fault And He Had To Agree To It._

 _Hell! Love Makes People Go Crazy! Wait... What Love? Who's In Love? Is Kavin Really In Love With Purvi? May Be! You Never Know! :)_

 _The Match Started Again And It Was Dushyant Who Was Batting But Unfortunately They Were Left With Just 1 Over And They Needed To Make 30 More Runs To Win And Of course None Of Them Was A Great Cricketer Like YUVRAJ SINGH Who Can Hit 6 Sixes In 6 Balls. So, Obviously There Was Hardly Any Chance Of Winning And The Members Of Team A Started To Celebrate Their Victory As For Them They Were Going To Win._

 _And The Same Happened. Team A Won By 12 Runs._

 _ **"Yaaaayyyyyyyyyy! Hum jeet gaye. We won"**_ **Shouted The Members Of Team A In A Unison.**

 _ **"Dushu yaar... Hum haar gaye!"**_ **Said Kavin.**

 _ **"Achaaa? Are re! Mujhe to pata hi nahi tha. Achaa hua tune bataaya. Thanks haan! Ab ye bhi bata de ki hum haare kiski wajah se?"**_ **Said Dushyant.**

 _Kavin Was About To Say Something But Dushyant Gave Him A_ _ **"Tu-To-Rehne-de-bhai"**_ _Look And Went From There._

 _Members Of Team B Were Completely Disappointed Because Of The Match And Were Angry On Kavin As Well But There Was One Person Who Wasn't Angry On Him. That Was None Other Than Purvi._

 _She Saw That The_ _ **"Always-Smiling-And-Happy-Face"**_ _Was Extremely Dull. So She Went Towards Him._

 _ **"Kavin Sir!"**_

 _ **"Hmmm..."**_

 _ **"Its OK sir. Game tha ye. And game me agar Koi jeetega to kisiko to haarna hi hoga na? Aaj shaayad hamaara din tha haarne ka agli baar shaayad hum jeete, hai na?**_

 _ **Haan wo alag baat hai ki mujhe bhi aapse wohi ummeed thi Jo dushyant sir ko thi fark sirf Itna hai ki ummeed tootne pe unhe gussa aaya lekin mujhe nahi aaya! Kyuki samajhti hu me. Mujhse bhi hui thi aaj galtiyaan. Waise bhi Albert Einstein ne kaha tha that**_ _"Mistakes Are An Integral Part Of Life!"_ _ **Galti karne se hum seekhte hai. Moreover, aaj aapse hui galti lekin aapki jagah Koi aur bhi to ho sakta tha na. Isiliye aapke upar gussa nahi aaraha. Infact I would say ki you played really well. I loved the way you played. All you need to do is learn something from this mistake, hmmm? Meri baaton ka bura nahi laga na? Aap better feel kar rahe ho na?"**_

 _ **"God How Can She Pacify Me So Easily? There Is Surely Something In Her Talks Especially In Her**_ _'na'_ _ **Which She Uses In The End Of Almost Every Sentence Which Makes Me Feel Good."**_ **Kavin Thought.**

 _ **"Sir... Kaha kho gaye aap?"**_

 _ **"Uhh..umm.. I m sorry. And ya thanks for your support Purvi. You really are a great friend. I am really blessed to have a friend like you Purvi. Thanks for being with me and pacifying me. And who the hell on earth will feel bad because of your talks Purvi. You were absolutely right DEAR!"**_

 _ **"Dear? Was I Dreaming Or He Really Did Say This Word? Wow! But Why Is This Word From His Mouth Making Me Feel So Special?"**_ **Purvi Thought.**

 _ **"Tum sahi ho yaar Purvi but dushyant wo gussa hai mujhse and wo gussa hota hai to I feel sad yaar."**_ **Kavin Said Sounding A Bit Low.**

 _ **"Hmm... Tension mat lo sir. We know dushyant sir na! Wo aapse zyaada der gussa reh sakte hai kya? Nahi na! Kal subah tak wo Phir se aapse baat kar rahe honge pakka! Aap relax karo! OK? Chalo me chalti hu! Bbyee! Once again well played sir! See you tomorrow in the bureau. Tata!"**_

 _ **"Yup. Bbye purvi. Thanks once again. See you tomorrow."**_

 _Purvi went from there. And soon everyone went to their respective homes._

 _ **-At Night-**_

 _ **-Kavin's Residence-**_

 _Kavin Was On His Bed And Was Thinking About The Incidences During The Cricket Match! Little Did he Knew What Was It. But He Wasn't Sure As It Was For The First Time That He Was Feeling Like This!_

 _ **"Why Why Why! Purvi, Why Your Thoughts Don't Lemme Sleep? Why Even Your Hollow Words Seems Like Real? Why I Feel Good When You Pacify Me? Why Is It That Due To Your Innocence I Just Forget Everything? Why I Want To See Your Face When I Open My Eyes? I Never Felt The Same A Month Ago But From Past 1 Month I Am Sure That Something Has Changed. My Feelings Are Changing! Is It What They Call Love? Wait...Love? Really? What Happened To Me All Of A Sudden? Is It..Is It Really Love?"**_

 _ **Chaahat mein teri jaadu ye kaisa,**_

 _ **Banta bhi hu aur mit-ta bhi hu...**_

 _Kavin Was A Guy Who Never Opposed What His Heart Said And This Time Also If His Heart Will Say That He Loves Purvi Then He Will Agree To It. The Only Condition Is That He Wants To Be Sure That Is It Love As He Was Very Emotional And Soft By Heart And If His Decision Goes Wrong Then It Will Be A Trouble For Him As Well As For Purvi Which Will Surely Hurt Him Badly._

 _ **"Kal ek baar dushu se baat karunga is baare me. After all use to idea hai hi. Bus Kal wo mujhse naraaz na ho."**_

 _ **...FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

 _ **"Kya baat hai Kavin. Itna frustrate kyu ho raha hai?"**_ **Said Dushyant.**

 _ **"Please jaa yaar."**_ **Said Kavin.**

 _Dushyant Pulled Out A Chair And Sat Besides Kavin._

 _ **"Bhai jaisa maanta hai na?"**_

 _ **"Dushu yaar. Emotional torture nai please."**_

 _ **"To bol na..."**_

 _ **"Kya bolu haan? Jab bureau aaya tab socha ki theek se baat karunga and apna confusion dur karunga. Mujhe laga ki Kal Jo hua us baat ko tu nahi repeat karega! But nahi tujhe to taunt maarna hota hai Har waqt. Meri seriousness jaaye bhaad me! Hadd hai yaar..."**_

 _ **"Okay, okay... My fault. I am sorry. Ab bol ki kya hua?"**_

 _Kavin Told Him Everything He Was Feeling._

 _ **"Zyaada der mat kijiye sir and use bol dijiye. It is surely love."**_ **Said Ishita.**

 _ **"Uhh... Ishu tum yahaan!"**_ **Said Dushyant.**

 _ **"Haan. And Maine sab sun liya hai. Experience se keh rahi hu sir. Bol dijiye use. And I am sure that she loves you as well."**_

 _ **"Haan bhai, pyaar to tujhe ho gaya hai and shaayad Purvi ko bhi. Don't waste these moments. Just speak up as soon as possible. Okay!"**_

 _ **"Hmm..."**_

 _ **"Good morning everyone."**_ **Purvi Greeted Everyone While Entering The Bureau.**

 _ **"Good morning Purvi. Aaj late kaise?"**_ **Ishita Said.**

 _ **"Kuch nahi yaar. Late soyi thi. Neend nahi aarahi thi."**_ **Said Purvi.**

 _Soon They All Got Busy With Work._

 _ **...THAT EVENING...**_

 _Purvi Was Sitting In Her House Watching Some Movie. Her Mom Was Out For Some Work And A While Later She Heard The Doorbell. She Went To Open The Door._

 _She Found Kavin Standing At The Door. She Welcomed him._

 _ **"Hi Kavin sir. Aap yahaan is waqt? Koi Kaam tha?"**_

 _ **"Yaar enter bhi nahi hone diya ghar ke andar and firing chaalu questions ki."**_

 _ **"Ohh oopsss please come in sir."**_

 _He Went Inside And She Followed Him._

 _ **"Kya loge sir?"**_

 _ **"Umm..just one glass water please."**_

 _ **"No need of please. Just give order."**_

 _Kavin Smiled At Her Gesture._

 _She Came With A Glass Of Water._

 _ **"Thank you."**_

 _ **"Sir do you remember that we are friends?"**_

 _ **"Haan I remember and okay I won't say thank you again but only on one condition that you won't address me as SIR as we are friends"**_ **Kavin Grinned.**

 _ **"Sir that's cheating na!"**_

 _ **"Not Again Yaar. Don't Use This**_ _'na'_ _ **. I Fall For You Again And Again Just Because Of This**_ _'na'_ _ **..."**_ **Kavin Thought.**

 _ **"Kahaan kho gaye? Achaa fine me aapko sir nahi kahungi! Happy na?"**_

 _ **"Yup. Very happy."**_

 _ **"Are haan. Achaanak yahaan aana kaise hua?"**_

 _ **"Wo mujhe na kuch puchna tha!"**_

 _ **"Aisa Kya puchna tha Jo mere ghar aana pada Kavin?"**_

 _ **"Sabse important question!"**_

 _ **"Kya?"**_

 _ **"Hamaare beech kuch change hua hai na? I mean is there any positive change?"**_

 _ **"Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya Kavin!"**_

 _ **"Hmmm... Umm... Okay listen! Now-a-days I Donno Why But My Mind And Heart Is Occupied By You! I Just Want You In Front Of My Eyes Every Time I Open Them. My Heart Beat Becomes Faster When I Am Near You. I Want You In My Dreams! I Forget Just Everything When I Look Into Your Eyes. My Question Is Very Simple. Since I Know What I Feel And What This Feeling Is! Do You Feel The Same For Me? Does This Same Happen With You?"**_

 _Purvi Said Nothing But Just Simply Smiled And Hugged Him._

 _Kavin Hugged Her As Well..._

 _ **"Yes I do feel the same for you Kavin. I do... All this happens with me as well..."**_

 _Saying this they both hugged each other even more tightly._

 _ **Sometimes I Love You Is Not Required To Confess Your Love. Some Simple Words Can Create Even More Magic Than The "I-Love-You's". The Same Happened In KaVi's Case. Simplicity Proved Their Love. Sometimes Simplicity Far Ahead Than Well Planned Proposals.**_

 _ **So I End Up Here. Meghu, Was It Okay? Please Do Review And Others As Well... May Be It Was An Absurd Idea But Still It Was Extremely Special For Me. Please Don't Bash.**_

 _ **And Ya I Have 2 News Pieces For My Dear Readers.**_

 _ **1) I Am Going To Delete My Story Love-Small Word With Large Meaning Because I Am Not Getting Any Idea Related To That Story.**_

 _ **2) I Am Going To Start A New Multi-Chaptered Story On KaVi But I Need Your Views On This Idea Of Mine. Actually The Thing Is This Story Will Be Containing 2 Sad Chapters And Almost Whole Story Will Be In Flashback. The Portion Containing Flashback will Be A Happy One. Last 2-3 Chapters Will Be In Present And Will Be Full Of KaVi Romance. And Obviously Happy Ending Hoga!**_

 _ **Do Tell Me Should I Write Or Not Through PMs Or Reviews. :)**_

 _ **Lots Of Love...**_

 _ **Aisha...**_

 _ **Take Care...**_


End file.
